A Game of Cat and Bird
by Forrest Weird
Summary: An insane being has abducted Mint who has a strange connection with Hyperguy.  Now he must team up with the Mews to get her back before it's too late. Part 4 of the Hyperguy Saga
1. Disappearance

**The following is a non-profit fan-based story.**

**Tokyo Mew Mew and Tokyo Mew Mew al a Mode are owned by Kodansha, TokyoPop, Studio Pierrot, Nippon Animation, 4Kids, and Reiko Yoshida.**

**Please support the official release.**

Chapter 1: A Disappearance

Hyperguy sat in his study, contemplating what course of action he should take. _It should be about time for it to strike,_ he thought. _I sense growing danger around her. I must warn them before it's too late._

He got up from his desk and walked to the bedroom. There Cassandra sat in front of her mirror brushing her hair. He came up and placed his arms lovingly around her shoulders. "How are things, my dear?" he asked her.

"Absolutely boring," she answered. "Things were far more interesting when I was just your girlfriend, but now that we're married, my life has gone back to the way it was before I met you." She turned around and looked her husband in the eye. "What happened, Hyperguy? We used to have so much fun together, like when we stopped Entropy from taking over the Looking Glass Dimension, or when we stayed at that hotel full of crazy people. Why can't we do stuff like that anymore?"

"You couldn't have picked a better time to ask that," Hyperguy said as he smiled. He stood up and walked to the closet. He opened it and pulled out his diamond studded mace. "Come, Cassandra. There is one more adventure to be had."

Cassandra couldn't contain her joy. "Where are we going this time?"

"Japan," Hyperguy answered. "To be specific, Tokyo. To be more specific, Café Mew Mew, headquarters of the Mew Project and the superhero team Tokyo Mew Mew."

"OH NO, I'm going to be late for work again!" Ichigo screamed as she run out of her home. She ran as fast as she could. "This is not good. Not good at all." And then, it happened again. She was moving faster or the world was moving slower; the light changed precisely when she needed it too. She made all the way to the café on time.

"That was weird. The last time that happened, it was the time I first met…"

"Hello, Ichigo."

She turned around. "Hyperguy."

There Hyperguy stood with hair of soil and eyes of leaves, and standing next to him was a young woman with ebony hair and fiery eyes.

The woman nuzzled up to Hyperguy. "Honey, aren't you going to introduce us."

"I was going to, dear," Hyperguy replied as he began to hold her in his arms, "It's just that you interrupted me." He then made eye contact with Ichigo. "Ichigo, this is my wife, Cassandra. Cassandra, this is Ichigo. I've helped her and her friends a few times."

"It's nice to meet you," Ichigo said.

"Nice to meet you too," Cassandra replied.

"Ichigo," Hyperguy said, "There is something I need to talk to your boss about. It concerns the safety of one of your friends."

"Is Quiche okay?" Ichigo asked.

"Quiche is fine. This time it concerns your friend Mint."

"Mint? Did something happened to her?"

"That is what I need to know. Cassandra and I came here to see if she came into work, and if so, protect her."

"Well I just got here myself," Ichigo said and her face filled with dread. "oh no, I'm probably late because I've been talking to you."

"Are you sure?" Hyperguy asked. "You might want to check your watch."

Ichigo looked to her amazement. The watch hadn't changed since the time she got there.

"Now my watch is broken."

"Silly girl," Cassandra said, "your watch isn't broken. Hyperguy slowed down time for you."

"That explains why I was on time," Ichigo said with a smile.

The three of them walked into the café. Everything seemed as usual.

"Shirogane," Ichigo said, "there's someone here to see you."

"Who could it possibly be?" Shirogane said as he walked in. "Oh, it's you, Hyperguy."

"Wait," Ichigo said confused, "you two know each other?"

"I told him where you were the last time we met," Hyperguy replied.

"Oh," Ichigo said.

"I'm sorry if I brought up a hard subject for you," Hyperguy said remorsefully.

"It's okay." Ichigo smiled.

"Can we get on with this?" Shirogane asked.

"Of course," Hyperguy said. "Shirogane, Is Mint here?"

"She's not here yet. Everyone's just coming in for work."

"Then we must find her," Hyperguy responded, "before it is too late."

"Sorry, Me, but it is already too late," a voice boomed as the room went black.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked.

"It's him," Hyperguy answered as a figure materialized in the center, "Sherlac."

"Hello, Me," The figure said. He was in shape and form identical to Hyperguy, but his color was that of a negative photograph, and his eyes had a sense of malice.

"What have you done with Mint?" Ichigo demanded.

"Absolutely nothing," Sherlac answered, "yet." He began to cackle with insanity.

"I suppose that you aren't going to tell us where you have taken her," Hyperguy said.

"Of course not," the inverted image responded. "I'm not that stupid."

"You give her back, you big Meany," Ichigo demanded.

"You don't seem to realize," Sherlac replied, "just what I'm capable of." He failed his arms, and every table and chair was sent flying and shattered against the wall. He laughed madly and disappeared, with the lights coming back on.

"Hyperguy," Shirogane turned to the wise one, "Just who was that man, and why did he call you as 'Me'?"

"Because, Shirogane," Hyperguy answered, "he is me, a dark me, an inverted me, a me with the darkest qualities."

**Dun! Dun! Dun!**


	2. Caged

Chapter 2: Caged

"Rise and shine, Beautiful."

Mint awoke, her head throbbing with pain. Her vision was blurry, but she could see a cat-like figure in front of her.

"What? Ichigo, is that you? Stop fooling around and help me."

Then her vision cleared. She gasped in horror. It was not Ichigo that stood before her, but a boy that in many ways resembled her. He had cat ears and a tail, but his face had more feline features with short, shaggy blonde hair and a sinister smirk on his face.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Mint noticed she was chained to the wall. "Why am I tied up?"

"I'm Kilroy, your new playmate, and welcome to the playroom."

The lights came on, and Mint's eyes widened in fear. The room was shelved with whips, gags, and items of the most perverted kind.

"What do you want from me?" Mint screamed.

"It's not what I want, Sweetie," Kilroy replied as he began to grope her, "It's what the master wants."

"The master?" Mint asked, trying to resist.

"Yes, the master wants us to play right now, so try not to squirm." Kilroy began to lick her face. Mint resisted harder.

"No, I won't let you."

"I'm afraid you have no say in the matter, my dear. Just relaxed and enjoy the game." He then tore off her clothes, and began to ravage her.

"NO! STOP! ONEE-SAMA!"

"Sorry, Cutie, but your sis can't save you. Nobody can. You're all mine."

* * *

><p>"So you see," Hyperguy said as they all sat in the kitchen, "Mint is in great danger. Sherlac is most likely doing horrible things to her as we speak."<p>

"So what are we waiting for?" Ichigo said as she stood up. "We have to save her."

"Ichigo-san's right," Lettuce said. "If we all work together, we're sure to win." The other mews cheered.

"I'm sorry," Hyperguy said, "You can't all go. If there's too many of us, it will be difficult to break into wherever Mint is being kept. Ichigo will accompany Cassandra and me on this mission, and no one else."

"Honey," Cassandra said worried, "they really want to help her."

"I agree with Hyperguy," Shirogane said. "There's work to be done here after Sherlac made a mess of this place."

"Then it is settled," Hyperguy said. "We're moving out."

Ichigo, Hyperguy, and Cassandra walked out of the café together.

"So, where do we go first?" Ichigo asked.

"We have to stop and meet an old friend first. He lives in a California suburb known as Fullerton."

"Who do you know that lives there?" Cassandra asked.

"He goes by the name of Sammy."

* * *

><p>Kilroy left the room. <em>That was great, <em>He thought as he walked down the hall. _That was the most fun I had in a long time. Master really picked a lively one._ He went into an elevator and it went up. _I spend so much time going up and down in this. I see why the master has the playroom underground, but did he have to place it so deep? Oh well, I'm just a pawn in the master's game, and she is too; we all are; most just haven't realized it yet._

The doors of the elevator opened, and Kilroy stepped into a room covered in velvet. At the end, there was a desk where Sherlac sat with a smile on his face.

"I trust it master was pleased with the game," Kilroy said kneeling.

"Very much," The inverted one said. "I sense this one has given you much delight."

"There's something special about her, something that makes her different than the previous ones."

Sherlac got up. "It's because she has been infused with the DNA of a bird, which would set off the hunter's instincts of a Werecat such as you."

"So that's it," Kilroy said. "She is my prey."

"Exactly," Sherlac responded. "And you shall prey on her. Next time you shall break her like the helpless little bird that she is."

"Master," Kilroy said uncertain, "I don't think I'm capable."

"I know you are. We all are. It's inside all of us."

"It's just the way she looked at me. It made me feel terrible about what I was doing to her. It made me feel sorry for her."

"Ignore it. She is just deceiving you. It's just a trick to make you weak while she escapes, like an opossum playing dead to avoid capture."

"I suppose you are right, master. I almost had the crazy thought that I actually loved her."

"That is a crazy thought, for you should know that you are not able to love, for you are an animal, a beast."

"Yes, I am."


	3. Sammy White

Chapter 3: Sammy White.

"Where are we?" Ichigo asked, disoriented from the sudden change in scenery. She was outside the café one moment, and then in front of an apartment building the next.

"Downtown Fullerton," Hyperguy answered. "We just did a dimensional jump. Sammy lives in this complex. Now Ichigo, I want you to stay quiet and to not ask any questions. You are dealing with forces that you are too naïve to understand."

"Well if she's not going to ask questions, I will," Cassandra responded. "Just who is this Sammy bloke anyway? I've never heard you mention him once."

"Oh, I'm sure you remember him, Dearest," her husband reassured her. "He's practically family."

They walked up to the door, and Hyperguy press one of the call buttons.

"Hello, who is it?" asked the voice on the other end. Ichigo was confused, for she swore the man was speaking Japanese.

"Sammy, it's Hyperguy. It's an emergency."

"Hold on, I'll buzz you in." And with that the door unlocked. They walked in and got in the elevator.

"That voice seemed familiar," Cassandra said glaring at Hyperguy. "Are you sure I've met him before?"

"I told you, he's practically family."

The elevator doors opened and they walked down the hall marked 437.

"There's a fourth floor?" Ichigo asked startled.

"The whole notion of four being an unlucky number is strictly an east Asian thing," Hyperguy answered. He then proceeded to knock upon the door.

"The door is open," a voice said within.

"No, the door is unlocked," Hyperguy replied. "If it was open, I wouldn't need to knock on it."

The door opened, and within the frame stood a man. "Ever the one to nit-pick, are you, hyperguy."

Cassandra was shocked. "Uncle Vincent?"

Ichigo looked puzzled. It was easy to see a family resemblance between the two, with a key difference being that the man's eyes were a calm blue that seemed to contrast with Cassandra's fiery red eyes.

"Hello, Cassandra," said the man. "My how much you've grown. Please come in."

* * *

><p>"Kilroy, there is something you need do for me before you break her," Sherlac said.<p>

"What is it you acquire of me, Master?" Kilroy asked.

"There is only one person who is capable of stopping my plans, and I need you to eliminate him."

"And just where is this person located, Master?"

"He is currently located in Fullerton, CA. Go there and eradicate him and any who help him."

"Fullerton. Why does that name seem familiar?"

"It is near a secret government base, and therefore many of the operatives that are stationed there live in Fullerton and the neighboring cities."

"I see. Does this person work for the government then?"

"He has worked alongside the government in the past, but is not an operative."

"Will he go down easy, or am I going to have some fun with him?"

"I must admit, he will be a challenge."

"Perfect."

* * *

><p>"I don't get it," Cassandra said confused. "Why did you leave Britain?"<p>

The man known to some as Vincent and some as Sammy turned to his niece and said, "I never did belong among the upper class. I want to go places, do things, and meet people: real people, not some boring stuck-up nobles."

"Wait, why is he speaking Japanese?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo, I told you to not ask questions," Hyperguy scolded her.

"It's okay, I don't mind feeding her curiosity," Sammy said kindly. "It's very simple young one. I have a translator in my ear. Everyone in my line of work does."

"What is it that you do exactly?" She asked him.

"You can tell her," Hyperguy commented. "She's a catgirl."

"I am a paranormal investigator under the employment of the United States gonvenment."

Ichigo turned to Hyperguy. "Is that why we came here?"

"Yes, Ichigo," Hyperguy answered. "Sammy has helped me on several occasions. I wanted to discuss with him about Sherlac."

Cassandra became cross. "You mean to tell me that you knew my uncle all this time and you never told me?"

"I'm sorry if I've upset you. There never seemed like a good time to mention it."

"There's no time for you two to be fighting," Ichigo said as she stood in between them.

"If Sherlac is up to something, then she is quite right," Sammy added. "What exactly did he do this time?"

"He had abducted Ichigo's friend, Mint," Hyperguy answered.

"Then I'm afraid that there is even less time," Sammy said as he sat down in an armchair. "Sherlac has been known to, how do say this softly, break his victims."

"What do you mean 'break?'" Ichigo asked startled.

"He has been known to assault his abductees, both physically and mentally. He'll even go as far as rape."

Ichgio's face went white with terror. "Rape? But she's only 14."

"That sadly will not stop him," Hyperguy responded somberly. "If anything, it will make him want to do it even more. He will defy every moral he can possibly think of."


	4. Ambush

Chapter 4: Ambush

"Then what are we doing standing around here for?" Ichigo yelled. "Mint's probably already hurt."

"Calm down, young one," Sammy said in a soothing tone. "First we need to figure out where she's been held."

"Yes, figure it out," an unsettling voice ran out. "The more you stand there, the easier it is for you to die."

Then all of a sudden, a streak passed through. It ran passed Sammy and decapitated him. Ichigo and Cassandra screamed.

"What was that?" Ichigo shrieked with horror. Her ears and tail popped up at the fright.

"My, My what's this? Another cat to play with?" Ichigo saw a cat-like figure crouching on the coffee table with a bloodied machete his hand.

"Who are you?" Ichigo managed to say.

"I'm Kilroy, but you can call me Hansom, 'kay. I must say, you are a pretty kitty. I would take you home with me, but Master gave clear orders to kill anyone who wants to stop Master."

"I see," Hyperguy said calmly. "You're working for Sherlac. Typical of him to use someone as agile as a werecat to help meet his ends."

"What have you done with Mint?" Ichigo barked at feline man.

"Oh Birdie's been really fun to play with. The most fun I ever had. Her body was absolutely perfect."

Ichigo's eyes widened in dread. _We're too late. This friend as has already had his way with her._

"You seem sad," Kilroy said disappointed as he leaped from the table and quickly placed his arms around Ichigo. "Tell you what. When I get done with these two, we could have fun together, just the two of us."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"

Kilroy was pushed back with amazing force and crashed into the piano. Ichigo felt hope warming every inch of her, for standing before her was someone she wished to see again.

"Quchie!" she yelled joyously.

"Seems like someone forgot to invite me to the party," Quiche jested as he smiled.

"No fair," Kilroy said as he got up and grabbed his machete. "No one asked you to play." He leaped forward, but Hyperguy quickly came from behind and put him in a hold, placing handcuffs around his wrists.

"I'm not having any fun anymore," Kilroy shouted. "Master will be mad when he finds out I failed."

"Indeed I am," Sherlac's voice boomed as he appeared. "It seems that it was a foolish decision to send you, Kilroy. You are a complete failure."

"But Master…"

"No excuses. I seems that I have to do everything myself. I'll start by finishing you." Bolts of lightning began to shoot from Sherlac's hands and began to shock Kilroy as he screamed with pain.

"Alright, that's enough. Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorphose!" Ichigo yelled as she changed into her Mew form. "For your evil deeds, I'll make you pay!"

Sherlac cackled. "Do you seriously think you have the power to stop me? You are pathetic."

Hyperguy stood in front of Ichigo. "Sherlac, stop this. It's me you want anyway. Why waste your energy on them?"

The lighting ceased. "I have a good point. I will be much more of a challenge anyway." Then in a flash, they were transported to an arena. At one end stood Sherlac with a caged Mint behind him, and at the other stood Hyperguy with Ichigo, Cassadra, Quiche, and a wounded Kilroy sitting in a box behind him.

"So, Me," Sherlac said with a smirk, "This is where it all ends."

"Not really," Hyperguy said. "You seemed to have some ability to keep coming back."

"Was that a joke? I haven't heard you tell a joke in a long time."

"That's because you talk so much that I can't get a word in edgewise."

"Enough banter. HAVE AT YOU!" Sherlac levitated and caused a storm around the arena.

"This doesn't look good," Ichigo said worried.

"Don't worry, Hyperguy is a tough fighter," Cassandra reassured her.

"I guess so," Ichigo replied, "Quiche, is Kilroy going to be alright?"

"He'll live," Quiche answered, "His skin is badly burned."

Ichigo looked with pity upon the body that lay next to her. _The poor thing. Wait, why am I doing this? He raped Mint. But then again, Sherlac's probably filling him with lies. He might not know a life without torment. I wonder what's going on in his head._


	5. Memory

Chapter 5: Memory

_**"Wake up, Jason."**_

_** "What? What happened? Who are you?"**_

_** "Oh, Jason, surely you recognize your own brother."**_

_** "My Brother?"**_

_** "You've been away for a while, Jason. I missed you."**_

_** "Why are you calling me that?"**_

_** "Because it's your name, silly. Jason Hazard."**_

_** "That's my name?"**_

_** "Of course it is."**_

_** "Then what's your name?"**_

_** "Really? You've completely forgotten me?"**_

_** "You do look familiar."**_

_** "I hope so. I am your brother after all."**_

_** "Where are we?"**_

_** "You don't even recognize your bedroom."**_

_** "Bedroom? What's that?"**_

_** "A place where you sleep, silly."**_

_** "You mean I don't sleep in a cage?"**_

_** "Why would you sleep in a cage?"**_

_** "Because I'm a monster."**_

_** "You don't look like a monster."**_

_** "Of course I do. I look like a cat."**_

_** "You really need to lay off the horror films, Jason; it's starting to get to your head."**_

_** "I swear, I look like a…is that me?"**_

_** "Is what you?"**_

_** "That person in the mirror."**_

_** "Of course it's you. I'm there too."**_

_** "We look the same."**_

_** "Of course we do, silly. We're twins."**_

_** "Twins?"**_

_** "What's wrong with you, Jason? You're acting all silly."**_

_** "I don't know. It's like all can remember was really just one bad dream."**_

_** "Well, it's time to come back home, Jason."**_

_** "Where is home?"**_

_** "Fullerton, California."**_

_** "I knew that name sounded familiar."**_

_** "Oh, you remember Fullerton, but you don't remember your own brother?"**_

_** "Well, for starters, you haven't told me what your name was?"**_

_** "I don't have to tell you. You should be able to remember it."**_

_** "But I can't remember it."**_

_** "Don't be silly. You haven't even tried."**_

_** "Okay, Jack."**_

_** "There you go."**_

_** "Jack. That's your name. Jack. I remember now. I remember everything."**_

_** "It's good to have you back, Jason."**_

_** "Wait? Does that mean all those people I met, the ones who helped me, were they real, or was it just a dream?"**_

_** "Actually, Jason, this is a dream, or rather your mind processing all the memories you have forgotten."**_

_** "So, Hyperguy still needs my help. Oh dear, will they ever forgive me for what I did to Mint and Mr. White?"**_

_** "Those weren't your fault, Jason."**_

_** "I guess. How will I fight? Sherlac fried my body."**_

_** "Don't worry about it. I have it covered."**_

_** "Thanks, Jack."**_

_** "No problem."**_


	6. Revival

Chapter 6: Revival

Ichigo jumped out of her seat, for a bright light began to emanate from Kilroy's body. It was almost as if the body was healing yet also changing in form to more human like features. The light faded, and Ichigo saw the person before him. His hair was now kempt and of a ginger hue; his face was no longer resembled that of a cat; even his clothes were different, and no longer had a black jumpsuit but a striped shirt with brown pants and a brown vest.

"Just what is going on over there?" Sherlac asked.

"It's obvious, Sherlac," the person said as he stood up as a machete formed in his hand. "I am no longer your puppet. I am Jason Hazard, and you will taste my blade."

Ichigo never saw anything so amazing. He leaped out of the box and slashed at Sherlac in midair.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sherlac said grabbing his damaged arm.

Jason landed near Mint and answered, "Noun or adjective?" He then pulled out a Luger Artillery Model and shot the lock of the cage off.

Sherlac screamed in fury, "No, this is impossible!"

"No, not impossible," Jason said as he aimed at Sherlac, "Infinitely improbable." And with a bang, Jason fired the pistol. A blast of energy shot out at incredible speed and punctured the inverted entity.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>In a flash, everything dissipated, and Ichigo was standing in front of Café Mew Mew. She looked to see Mint standing next to her, fully clothed.<p>

"Was that a dream?" Ichigo asked Mint.

"I don't know," Mint answered. "It seemed real."

"There you two are," Shirogane said huffing as he walk towards him. "You two better have a good excuse as to why you are late."

"You know perfectly well were we where, you jerk," Ichigo said, "I was out saving Mint."

"Saving Mint from what?" Shirogane replied with his arms crossed.

"From Sherlac, you jerk."

"Quit making stuff up. There's work to be done: an earthquake hit and messed up the café really bad. I need everyone to help clean it up." Shirogane walked back inside with a frustrated look on his face.

Ichigo was confused. _Did I really just imagine it?_ She thought to herself.

* * *

><p>"I see," Hyperguy said to himself as he sat in his study. "The battle with Sherlac caused the universe became unstable, causing Hammerspace to make repairs. The abductions of Mint and Jason Hazard have already been erased from the timeline, leaving alternate versions of the events in its place. Even Sherlac's attack on the café has been modified to an earthquake. I feel like everything I've done in Tokyo over the past year has been wasted, but I know it is for the best. The members of Tokyo Mew Mew may no longer be aware of Hyperguy, Duke of Notrelluf."<p> 


End file.
